


Heaven and Hell

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Guzman is in love with Nadia and it's almost painful to handle all those emotions.





	Heaven and Hell

_**Heaven and Hell** _

 

It's been a while since you begun to see Nadia as a girl, a woman: she has those beautiful curls, black curls and those soulful eyes.  
You both are in the same room right now, you both sat on bench, Nadia had her eyes away from your face she cast her eyes away and said softly: "So, what you wanted say to me earlier?"  
_How much I love you, how much I care_  
"For the math test" you paused looking to her profile "did you study?"  
"I mean, yes, a bit" she handed her book note "what did you not understand?"  
"This exercise" you pointed to a bunch of numbers.  
"Oh, that's easy so you have to ..."  
And she begun to explain some complicated math shit with so much passion that you want to stole it with a kiss, and hug her softly.  
It's so complicated that you even don't know how to behave in front of her: instead, you pretend to listen to her carefully and she even smiled to you and you feel so blessed.


End file.
